So Mote It Be
by Mrs. Jack Sparrow
Summary: Alanna visits Jonathan with some good news. But will this news disrupt her duties as King's Champion? Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, don't sue me!


So Mote It Be  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Surprises and Parties  
  
The copper-haired knight shifted in his saddle. You're too impatient. Calm down. The black cat in the cup fastened to the saddle warned.  
  
"Oh hush, Faithful. He should be here by now!" The knight whined. Hearing hoof beats, the small knight whirled to look who it was, trying not to look as if he expected an attacker. The tall, dark-haired, well-built thief grinned as he looked at the knight.  
  
"Don't you be worrying your little copper head over me, Lioness." George grinned. Alanna scowled and blushed.  
  
"I thought I told you it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, George." She replied tartly. George bowed over as far as he could in his saddle, the most sincere expression on his face.  
  
"My apologies, Lady Alanna." He looked up and pulled his mare close to hers. She looked back at him curiously, a bit of blush in her cheeks. He kissed her deeply and pulled back, smiling. "Now then, we'd better get going. His Majesty wouldn't wish you to be late to your own party, would he?" When George spoke of 'His Majesty', he meant King Jonathan. Alanna nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go." With that, they set off going down the road from Corus to the palace.  
  
~  
  
"And so, we finally got there." Jonathan stifled a laugh as Myles continued his drunken story. Alanna came in and gave him an expectant look. Myles suddenly quieted. The usual crowd of girls that swarmed Jonathan no longer came, now that he was King, and had the most beautiful wife in the lands of Tortall. So now, Jonathan had gratefully turned back to his friends- the ones he had growing up. His wife, the queen, walked forward then, her young face showing a seemingly amused expression by Alanna's adopted father. She looped her arm in Jonathan's gently, and he glanced at her and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Thayet. Of course you remember Lady Alanna, and her husband, George Cooper, right?" Jonathan smiled widely as she nodded silently. Alanna studied the young queen. Was there something different about her that wasn't exactly right? She was never this silent, was she? And her tan, it seemed like the Voice before Jonathan, Ali Mukhtab, when he was ill. Alanna's grin turned to a frown as she thought of the deceased Voice. But now Jonathan was that Voice, and an excellent one, or so she heard from the Bazhir.  
  
"So, my dearest daughter Alanna, how goes your life?" Myles asked her, using Jonathan's shoulder to steady himself. Everyone turned to Alanna. She gulped, not knowing what to say. It seemed as if she was being questioned, and the bright light of some fire had just about blinded her. She swallowed, smiling and overcoming her sudden stage fright.  
  
"Just fine, Father," She turned and grinned at George as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively, "In fact, better than ever." Myles smiled kindly.  
  
"Oh? Care to go into any detail on that one, Dear?" He asked patiently. Alanna smiled.  
  
"No." She spoke calmly, a reassured smile on her face. Jonathan looked at her strangely.  
  
"There's something different about you." He observed, watching her carefully for a few minutes. "I see it." He stepped forward and reached for her neck. There was nothing there besides the Goddess' token. He nodded, tugging on the string lightly, and then looked her up and down. Everyone else waited anxiously. George beamed all of a sudden. Alanna blushed a bit and shrunk back. Jonathan stepped back, nodding. "Very well Alanna. But I have found you out!" He grinned playfully, showing his approval.  
  
"Well, what's she hiding Jon?" Thayet spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence that had overcome them. Jonathan smiled.  
  
"She is not wearing her charm against pregnancy." Myles' face went blank. Then he recovered and smiled widely.  
  
"My daughter is going to be a mother?" He asked urgently. Alanna nodded, her knees weak all of a sudden. George held her steady.  
  
"Well let's not keep her on her feet, come, let us sit you down and make sure you eat right. You're now eating for two, you know." Thayet's voice was thick with pleasure and welcoming as she spoke, ushering Alanna to her seat at the table as the cooks brought in the food.  
  
~  
  
"You guys, please, stop that!" Alanna was getting frustrated with her friends. "George!!" She wailed. "Help me!" George leaned up against the wall behind her in her rooms. Everyone was rushing around, adjusting her pillows, getting her settled. "There's nothing wrong with me!" Alanna yelped, jumping up. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "I'm not due for another seven months! I can still do everything for myself, so let me do it while I can!" George finally moved from his place and put his hands on Alanna's shoulders.  
  
"Now, now, It's alright love." He began rubbing her shoulders firmly, yet gently. Alanna sighed and relaxed. "They just want to be helpful. I know you want to do it yourself." Alanna grinned.  
  
"George, will you help me now?" She leaned back against him. Everyone was watching them. George grinned and shook his head.  
  
"You talk to them, Lioness. You have a way with people, and you know it." He chuckled and pushed her forward, leaning back against the wall again. Alanna sighed and stepped forward, clearing her throat. She looked around at everyone, trying to come up with what she was going to say. Goddess give me words. She thought grimly. Everyone watched her carefully, almost confused expressions on their faces. She nodded to Jonathan, before speaking.  
  
"Please. I know it's different and I never expected this either, but. I'm still me, whether there's more inside me or not." She paused, glancing back at George, who gave her a reassuring smile and nodded for her to go on. "And. well, like I said before. I'm not due for another seven months, and I'd like to do things for myself while I still can. But that doesn't mean that you can't fuss over me at all. just keep it under control." She grinned at them, settling back into bed as she did so, resting her head back on the pillows and breathing a sigh of relief as the few servants filed out of the room. Her friend and father remained, Jonathan, Myles, and George. Wait.. where's Thayet? She came in here with everyone, didn't she? Alanna couldn't remember what had happened to the Queen, but she shrugged it off for the moment as her father approached her.  
  
Myles came and hugged her gently, giving her a soft stroke on the cheek as he pulled away and walked out of the room. Jonathan nodded to her, opening his mouth as if to say something, but seemingly decided against it and simply said,  
  
"Well spoken, Lioness. I will be around, if there's anything you need of me." He turned and left the room, glancing back at George briefly as he did. The baron of Pirate's Swoop sat softly on the bed next to his wife, looking at her with kindness in his dark eyes. She smiled at him, pulling him closer and laying her head on his chest, sighing softly as his strong arms encircled her body.  
  
"You see? I knew you could do it, love." George spoke carefully, as he always did. She smiled and nodded, bringing an arm up around his neck, looking up into his eyes and kissing him softly, her mind swooning when her love deepened the kiss, entering her mouth with his tongue. They broke the kiss the same as it had started, and George got up, still looking down at her with love. "I'm going to get a breath of fresh air, if you don't mind too terribly. You should get some rest." Alanna nodded and watched him leave. She sank back into her pillows, finally.  
  
~  
  
Thayet entered the Lioness' room silently, finding her alone and half asleep on the bed. Alanna woke, sensing the Queen's presence in the room. She nodded her head, too exhausted at the moment to do much else. Thayet sat at the end of the bed.  
  
"Sorry I was so cold when you first got here. I've had very early awakenings that I'm not so used to anymore." The Queen spoke, scratching the bridge of her nose with a graceful hand. "It's such a shame you and George have been gone for so long. I suppose living all the way in Pirate's Swoop and having adventures like you have been really separates you from your friends." Alanna peered questioningly at the Queen as Thayet spoke. Suddenly Alanna realized what the Queen meant.  
  
"How old is it?" She asked softly. Thayet smiled widely, proudly, in the same manner that Jonathan often did. She had picked the trait up from him.  
  
"He is three years old, and his name is Roald. And my younger daughter, Kalasin, is two."  
  
"Goddess." Alanna breathed, looking deep into the Queen's eyes. "We've been gone that long?" Thayet nodded. Alanna calculated carefully the years she had been absent. Mithros. I didn't mean to be gone that long.  
  
"It's quite alright, you know. You have to have a life of your own, too, Alanna." Thayet winked at the redhead before rising and turning to leave. Alanna tossed back her covers and went after the Queen, catching her arm.  
  
"Can I. see them?" She asked, thinking it was just a bit forward of her, but ignoring her thoughts. Thayet smiled and nodded, then led Alanna to the room she shared with Jonathan, another room branching off of it that was Roald's room, and yet another room branching from that was Kalasin's.  
  
The two children sat in the middle of the prince's room, on the floor, their backs to their mother and the Lioness. They were giggling madly about something in their cute, two- and three-year-old ways. The prince dangled a string from his hand, and a black paw shot up to get it.  
  
"Faithful, there you are!" Alanna cried, realizing whose paw it was. The children spun, Kalasin falling over in her attempt. Roald snickered at her softly, but fell over himself when he saw his mother's face. Thayet attempted to revive the moment.  
  
"Roald, this is Alanna, one of Daddy's friends, and mine too. Alanna, this is our oldest, Roald." The Queen bent down to pick up her daughter and took Kalasin into her strong arms. "Kalasin, this is Alanna; Alanna, my youngest, Kalasin." Alanna bowed to the Prince and Princess.  
  
"They grow fast." She commented, still blown away by how long she had been gone from the castle. Thayet laughed, setting Kalasin down, who wanted to play with the cat some more. Faithful got up, trotted over to Alanna under Kalasin's watchful eye, and rubbed against his owner's legs, purring loudly. He waited patiently while Alanna knelt and stroked him softly, scratching between his ears and on the sides of his face. The cat rubbed back against her hands, flopping down and letting the Princess crawl over to him and bury her tiny hands in his stomach-fur, watching her as she stroked his underbelly.  
  
"My Queen, Lady Alanna, My Lords wish your audience, for what reason I cannot say." A young serving-man had shown up at the door. Thayet and Alanna nodded, glancing back at the Prince and Princess before following the serving-man.  
  
~  
  
Sitting again at the dining table in their proper places, Thayet and Alanna were both justly confused. Only George and Jonathan sat at the table. The lights were dim, and Alanna couldn't read George's expression in the dark. They sat for a moment in silence before Jonathan spoke.  
  
"We have discussed much in the time that you were busy, Alanna. We-George and I. we think that you should put a hold on being Champion for a while, until you've had this child and all." Jonathan paused, long enough for Alanna to erupt. George had been prepared for this and hushed Alanna by placing a hand over her mouth. "We knew that you wouldn't be wantin' to hear this." George said softly. "But it's for the best, and no one's going to take your place, exceptin' whoever you choose to, and only until you feel you can fill the position again-after the babe is born." The baron looked over his wife carefully, stroking her cheek softly. Alanna frowned, and was about to say something quite unruly when she noticed Jonathan had gone pale.  
  
"Jonathan?" She queried, a concerned look washing away her frown. He pointed to her shoulder. Looking where he directed, she noticed that Faithful had seated himself there, and she was so used to him, she hadn't noticed the addition of weight. "What about him?" Alanna reached up and stroked the cat softly. It was Jonathan's turn to frown.  
  
"Didn't Faithful. you know. die?" Jonathan swallowed. Faithful left Alanna's shoulder and jumped onto the table, walking calmly over to Jonathan and rubbing his head on the king's palms. Remembering, Alanna nodded quite frankly.  
  
"Well yes, he did. But one day, about a year ago, he just walked back, saying that he was to stick with me for a while, and he wouldn't say any more."  
  
Let her continue being Champion. You know you'll be up for hours, arguing with her, and she'll do what she wants, whether you want her to or not. Faithful spoke only to the King, who nodded in response to both Alanna and Faithful.  
  
"It is settled then." Jonathan stroked Faithful as the cat trotted back to his owner and leaped gracefully on her shoulders. "Alanna will remain King's Champion, unless she herself decides otherwise." 


End file.
